legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nergal's Nectar
Nergal's Nectar is a Raid Event scheduled to start on February 1, 2019 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on February 7, 2019 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the sixty ninth episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirty fifth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at February 3, 2019 from 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Gold Leviathan Shard as High Individual Ranking Reward. * Tickets removed as High Individual Ranking Reward. * 1%, 5% and 10% Allatu LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Silver-Haired Jalatt (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Wyze of the Old Glade (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Troubled Azalena (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Space Angler Keprall (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue Guided by the warrior of the forest Wyze, you emerged from the aged woodland and were confronted by a horrible sight. The river that flowed through the heart of the remote kingdom of Zoda was dyed a sickening color, and all along the bank, both monsters and people wandered about or sat near the water, eyes vacant. It was brought about by the proliferation of a magic drug named Nergal's Nectar. Wyze was unable to conceal her disgust. "This is worse than any plague, for they willingly spread and languish in it. The scourge can be traced to the highest authority, Queen Rimaya, as it was she who first became enamored and shared it with her people. However, I am also to blame..." Wyze's expression darkened with guilt. She was the one who requested your help in stopping the drug's circulation, yet the pace at which it penetrated all layers of society was unexpected. That she was unable to do more until you arrived gnawed at her. She bore the responsibility of protecting the ancient forests of Zoda from greedy witches that desired the mana-laden trees, one she had fulfilled until they learned a new tactic. They cast a long-distance curse of decay on them far beyond the reach of her sword. Though beset by feelings of defeat, Wyze soon noticed why they wanted the lumber in the first place -- they sold the rotting remains to a shady figure. Assuming this had greater implications, she delved deeper to discover it was the main ingredient in Nergal's Nectar, which was being produced at an alarmingly rapid rate. "The one who makes the drug is known as Jersta, the same one who introduced it to the queen." This turned the loving and graceful Rimaya into nothing but a channel for the evil potion. No longer was there anyone among her subjects who could bring her destructive folly to an end, as every last one were also addicted. "As you likely guessed, she poured countless barrels of Nergal's Nectar into the river, which flows through the city and into the rest of the kingdom. If nothing is done soon, the damage will be unimaginable." The only saving grace was the river's bucolic flow, meaning it would take several days before it reached the closest tributary. However, guards were stationed downstream to ensure none could dam it. No less than the queen's defeat would ultimately prevent the contamination of all Zoda. "Let's go, Hero..." Despite her fear, Elimval mustered up the courage to speak. You nodded resolutely, determined to free the country from the thrall of Nergal's Nectar. Epilogue "Enough of this foolish resistance! Surrender yourself to Nergal's embrace!" Queen Rimaya hurled discouragement at you from across the river. Her deathly pale skin and eerily glowing eyes gave her the appearance of a possessed wight. She was nothing more than a pitiable addict, no longer fit to be a ruler. Her underlings lifted moans of agreement between her outbursts. Expressions hollow and listless, they seemed to be praising Nergal's Nectar rather than supporting their queen. Their persistence on par with the Lightholders was also born of the threat you posed to the subject of their fixation. The idea that anything could twist one's moral fiber so swiftly and thoroughly was appalling, yet you fought the urge to turn away and kept your gaze calmly leveled at the queen. "Hmph, your claims to fight for justice were bold but empty, it seems. If you've prepared yourself, then allow me to bring this to an end..." With those words, she lifted a hand and gave the order to attack. The slaves of Nergal then all jumped into the river, charging towards you with renewed force. Even as you could see the madness in their eyes, you retained your composure. The presence of an oily film atop the polluted water revealed the arrangements for your plan had been set. You turned towards one of your allies and nodded. Her name was Azalena, the head priestess of Zoda's largest temple and wielder of holy flame. Responding to the signal, she pointed her staff at the river and chanted a short prayer, instantly igniting the surface of the water. The force of the blaze was so great that it even caught the queen, standing on the shore's edge to gain the best view of your presumed end. "What have you done?!" Any other shouts were quickly drowned out by the screaming servants as the fire melted away all signs of the putrid elixir and those dependent upon it. "Looks it all went off without a hitch, eh?" Salvador called out to you as he rejoined the group. On your suggestion, he had gathered a few oil barrels from the castle and poured their contents into the river. This gave the cleansing flame enough fuel to burn all of Zoda's impurities. Wyze voiced an oath to herself as she solemnly watched. "I swear upon the memory of the divine tree I will restore Zoda to its natural glory." Plumes of smoke billowed into the open sky. For but an instant, you thought you saw the hideous form of a demon writhing in agony before vanishing altogether. Perhaps that was the true form of Nergal, bringer of plague and illness... Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Nergal's Nectar